


Parque de diversões

by KimMiuki (LetiADZ)



Series: Parque de diversões [1]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, First Kiss, First Love, Fluffy, Love, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Minor Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), POV Alternating, POV First Person, TaeKey
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetiADZ/pseuds/KimMiuki
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando se está com seu amor platônico em um parque de diversões? E se você quase morre do coração na casa mal-assombrada? E se isso acontece no túnel do amor? O que pode surgir depois de um pequeno passeio obrigatório nos dois brinquedos? Será que esse algo não surgiu, mas apenas veio a tona? As respostas para essas perguntas, Taemin e Key descobriram na marra.





	Parque de diversões

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi, alguns anos atrás... mas, como vim para esse site agora, resolvi repostar minhas antigas e completas fanfics ^^  
> Espero que gostem.

*Key POV*  
Estava parado, olhando estático para frente, onde um zumbi mal-encarado me bloqueava a passagem. Por que foi mesmo que eu aceitei passar por isso? Por quê, meu Deus? Ah, sim, claro, porque eu faço qualquer coisa por ele...  
Hoje de manhã, estávamos no tédio, eu e os outros meninos do Shinee, pois não tínhamos trabalho para o dia. Acabamos nos decidindo por ir passear no Parque de Diversões, que tinha acabado de chegar na cidade.  
Chegando aqui, fomos nos brinquedos. Passamos uma tarde ótima. Até que...  
\- Vamos na Casa Mal-assombrada? – Taemin surgiu com essa ideia de jerico.  
Nem preciso dizer que gelei. Morro de medo destas coisas... E o maknae sabe disso.  
\- Eu não vou. – Tentei deixar claro para eles. Começaram na mesma hora a tentar me convencer a mudar de ideia.  
\- Se você for iremos com você no Túnel do Amor. – Encarei, com olhos arregalados, aquele que disse isso. Como que ele sabia que eu queria ir naquele brinquedo? Eu achei que tinha disfarçado tão bem... O Túnel do Amor era lindo, com muito rosa, muito brilho... Era quase tão divo quanto eu... É, pelo jeito, era óbvio o porque de eu querer ir nele...  
\- Aish...Tá bom, mas eu vou cobrar. – Concordei, olhando para aquele que me convenceu...  
Agora, cá estava eu, pensando em como me livrar deste monstrengo horroroso, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, me mordendo de ódio pelo maknae ter me feito vir nesse brinquedo idiota e pelos outros meninos, por terem me abandonado aqui dentro. Será que eles já saíram? Será que vão me deixar aqui? Quero ir embora?  
Estava me preparando para sair correndo em direção à saída, quando senti uma mão em meu pulso. Dei um grito absurdo e um pulo que quase me grudou ao teto e olhei para trás...

*Taemin POV*  
Meu Deus, não pensava que ele iria ficar tão assustado. Depois de quase surtar com o grito dele, ele simplesmente me olha e faz uma careta esquisita, começando a chorar. Não pensei duas vezes e o abracei.  
Ele era lindo. Ele estava chorando. Ele era tão fofo. Mesmo sendo mais novo que ele, eu sentia uma vontade de protege-lo. Ele era tão frágil...  
Ele chorava muito, minha camisa estava encharcada já.  
\- Calma, calma. Eu tô aqui. – Tentei acalmá-lo, ao que ele respondeu chorando mais ainda. Quando ia perguntar por que ele estava chorando, ele disse:  
\- Ache-ei que ti-inham me-e abandona-ado aqui-i. – Chorava tanto. Parecia uma criancinha. Tão fofo, dava vontade de apertar.  
\- Schh... Eu nunca te abandonaria.  
E era verdade. Eu achava que ele estava com a gente. Só percebi que ele tinha sumido lá fora. Sou tão distraído. Quando percebi seu sumiço, vi que ele devia estar dentro da casa mal-assombrada ainda.  
Voltei para busca-lo. Não tinha mais ninguém por ali. Era tarde, o parque estava para fechar, então, por ser escuro, as pessoas não iam àquele lugar. Como não havia fila nem nada, entrei. Caminhei um pouco e encontrei ele parado, encarando o primeiro zumbi da casa. Ia zoar ele, afinal, não podia dar bandeira.  
Porém quando me aproximei, percebi que ele estava chorando. Assim, eu não podia fazer piadas. Pensei em tocá-lo, para tranquiliza-lo, mostrando que ele não está sozinho, quando tudo isso aconteceu.  
Fui tirado de meus pensamentos pela sua voz. Ele havia se acalmado um pouco. Ainda chorava, mas não tão desesperadamente.  
\- Taee – Falou meu nome de um jeito tão manhoso. Senti algo estranho, uma sensação de formigamento, de arrepio, no meio da minha barriga. Resolvi ignorar. Olhei para ele. – Quero ir embora. – Sorri para ele e passei a mão em seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas. Ele tentou sorrir, mas o que saiu foi uma careta. Dei um risinho, ele era tão fofo. Apertei sua bochecha.  
\- Então, vamos. – Disse e puxei-o, em direção ao zumbi. Ele estacou. Olhei para trás...

*Key POV*  
Ele não podia estar falando sério. Ele queria mesmo que eu passasse por aquele troço assustador? Olhei para o zumbi e não consegui me mexer. Olhei para ele, de olhos arregalados de medo, e vi que ele me olhava, confuso.  
Senti as lágrimas voltarem e olhei para baixo. Senti ele apertar minha mão, então subi meu olhar para o rosto dele. Ele deu um sorriso tranquilizador e disse:  
\- Não se preocupe, eu tô aqui. Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça. – Abriu os braços para mim, que resolvi confiar naquelas palavras. Fazer o que, se por ele eu fazia tudo? Me joguei naqueles braços e segurei em sua blusa, na altura do peito.  
Ele me abraçou e, por incrível que pareça, não senti medo ao passar pelo zumbi. Continuamos o caminho da Casa, em direção a saída.  
A cada passo, a cada curva, um susto. Eu dava pulos de susto, gritando, e me segurava forte em sua blusa, mas, ao sentir seu abraço apertado, me dizendo que tudo estava bem, o susto passava, dando lugar a uma sensação estranha, porém boa.  
Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que mal percebi quando saímos daquele maldito brinquedo. Senti seus braços afrouxarem à minha volta e olhei para ele. Ele me olhava e sorria. Um sorriso tão lindo... Tentei sorrir em resposta, mas ainda não tinha me recuperado completamente dos sustos, então provavelmente ficou horrível.  
\- Bom, acho melhor nós irmos. – Ele me sorriu e o fitei sem entender...

*Taemin POV*  
\- Pra onde? – Ele disse, visivelmente confuso.  
\- Ué, para onde você queria ir. Eu prometi, não? – Falei, rindo internamente por ele não se lembrar, uma vez que ele continuava confuso.  
Peguei em sua mão e o puxei em direção do Túnel do Amor. Eu sei, a promessa era irmos todos os meninos, mas eu era egoísta, queria ir sozinho com ele.  
Quando ele percebeu onde estávamos indo, fez menção de se soltar, mas o segurei firmemente. Olhei para ele, estava muito corado. Era tão lindo. Acho que ele estava com vergonha de ir sozinho comigo.  
Querendo ou não, ERA o Túnel do Amor. Ir só nós dois poderia parecer que éramos um casal. Mesmo eu querendo isso, talvez ele não quisesse. Fui reduzindo o passo até pararmos, próximo ao Túnel...

*Key POV*  
Ele parou. E me soltou. Olhei para ele, confuso. Logo agora que meu sonho de ir num brinquedo romântico ia se realizar...  
Ele me olhou e sorriu, como se pedisse desculpas. Fitei-o, sem entender, até que ele disse:  
\- É... Assim, eu sei que era para irmos todos nós, mas eu não sei onde eles estão nem nada. Então, se você quiser esperar, eu posso procurar eles e tal, e chamar eles para irem com a gente... – Ele falava tão rápido. E, não sei se era impressão minha ou o que, mas ele estava meio corado. Será que ele não queria ir sozinho comigo? – Ou pode ir só a gente, você que sabe. – ele terminou o que dizia.  
Olhei para ele e arregalei os olhos. Ele realmente queria ir sozinho comigo? Eu estava tão feliz. Surpreso, e como, mas muito feliz. Acho que fiquei muito tempo sem esboçar reação, pois ele me deu um sorriso de canto e disse:  
\- Esquece. Tô indo chamar os outros. – E começou a se afastar.  
\- Não! – Agarrei em sua blusa na altura do pulso. Ele me olhou...

*Taemin POV*  
\- Er... Eu não ligo. Er... Podemos ir só nós dois. Quer dizer... Se você quiser. – Ele me disse, extremamente corado, olhando para baixo em seguida.  
Eu não me aguentava de felicidade. Poderia sair pulando, dançando, girando. Ele queria ir comigo, sozinho. Comigo. No Túnel do Amor.  
Olhei para ele. Ele ainda estava me segurando pela manga da blusa. Ele olhava para baixo, visivelmente nervoso. Me diz, como alguém consegue ser tão fofo? Aish, nem eu sei.  
Eu estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando disse:  
\- Então, vamos logo...

*Key POV*  
Quando ouvi isso, olhei para ele. Ainda morrendo de vergonha pelo ousado convite. Droga, eu sou uma diva. Eu não posso ter vergonha. Por que ele me deixa assim? Saco. Vergonha, você é minha, então me obedeça: trate de sumir.  
Ele sorria. Quando eu vi esse sorriso, meu estômago deu uma reviravolta, mas uma reviravolta gostosa. Quando percebi, já havia correspondido ao sorriso.  
Ele me soltou de seu pulso e segurou minha mão. Então, me conduziu ao Túnel do Amor, sem me soltar em nenhum momento...

*Taemin POV*  
A gente chegou na entrada do brinquedo. Não havia fila, então pudemos entrar direto. Eu olhava para o Key e via como ele estava maravilhado. Realmente, era muito rosa... Ele gostava disso. Às vezes, eu me surpreendia com o quanto ele parecia uma menina, por dentro. Por fora, ele era um homem. Um homem fofo que parecia mais novo que eu, mas ainda assim não era de se comparar com uma garota. Por dentro, por outro lado, ele era tão... Não sei... Feliz? Era como se a vida, para ele fosse cor-de-rosa brilhante, como ele.  
Ele olhava para as coisas do brinquedo tão maravilhado, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais bonita que já tivesse visto. Ele estava radiante. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir.

*Key POV*  
Ahh. Aquele lugar era mais bonito do que eu esperava. Era tudo tão rosa, tão brilhante, cheio de corações e flores e enfeites bonitos. Era tão divo. Eu não parava de olhar para tudo. Era tão romântico. E eu ali, com aquele de quem eu gostava.  
Eu não estava nem acreditando. Taemin era tão... Másculo. Nunca pensei que o veria em um lugar assim romântico. Ainda mais comigo. Talvez com alguma garota da qual gostasse... Bom, ele disse que estava cumprindo a promessa que me fez... É, deve ser por isso que estava ali comigo.  
Mesmo assim, eu estava feliz. Era quase como um encontro. Juro que se ele me beijasse, eu ia morrer. E se fizéssemos mais que isso... Sério. Eu ia ter um troço... Mas ia morrer feliz, pelo menos.  
Ai, meu Deus. Mente, pare. Droga, agora que eu não consigo encarar ele. Que vergonha. Droga, Key, controle-se. Bochechas, parem de corar.

*Taemin POV*  
O Key parou de repente. O que será que foi?  
\- O que houve? – Sem resposta. – Key? – Nada. Ele olhava para baixo. Coloquei uma mão em seu rosto e o ergui. Ele estava corado e não me olhava nos olhos. Senti aquele arrepio na barriga novamente. O que foi isso?  
\- Ahn. Não foi nada. Só... – Ele finalmente se pronunciou. – Hn. Nada. Não se preocupe.  
Por que eu sinto que ele está mentindo? Bom, depois eu vejo isso. Agora, eu tenho outro probleminha para resolver. Tenho que sair de perto dele. Ele está muito lindo e muito fofo. Se continuar assim, eu não vou conseguir me segurar.  
Quanto falta para o fim desse Túnel? Se eu não sair daqui, é capaz de eu agarrar ele. Isso não ia ser bom... Quer dizer, ia, mas depois ia dar problema...

*Key POV*  
Ué, o Tae ficou distante de repente. Por quê? Só por que eu estava feliz, pensando na gente se beijando e se... PARE! Mente do mal, nunca me ajuda. Só piora a situação.  
E o Tae não para de me puxar. Está praticamente me arrastando para o fim. Só que eu não quero ir para o fim, tá tão bom aqui, com ele...

*Taemin POV*  
Ai, droga, eu estou tentando apressar o passeio, mas parece que o Key não quer. Estou quase arrastando ele.  
Finalmente, estou enxergando a saída. Apressei o passo, sem largar o mais velho, que me seguia relutante.  
E, enfim, atravessei o portal...

*Key POV*  
Saco, Taemin idiota, eu disse que não queria sair do túnel. Quer dizer, eu pensei, mas ele não entende que eu queria ficar aqui?  
Droga, os meninos podem ver a gente agora, como que eu vou poder pensar em te beijar agora, seu babaca...

*Taemin POV*  
Estava tão imerso em meus pensamentos, que me surpreendi quando ele me chamou, manhoso:  
\- Taee... Por que você me puxou? – Aish, não me olhe com essa cara. Aish, Taemin, controle-se.  
\- Hn. Não sei, Key-hyung. – Ele me olhou espantado. Eu nunca chamava ele de hyung. Só que, agora, eu não podia ter intimidades. Era capaz de elas me incentivarem a atacar ele...  
Ele me olhou, confuso, como se, ao se concentrar, fosse conseguir ler meus pensamentos. Ai, Key que me perdoe, mas eu não resisto.  
Me aproximei dele e segurei em seu rosto, ainda de mãos dadas. Ele ficou corado e disse:  
\- Tae...  
\- Schh... – Tentei tranquiliza-lo, enquanto ia aproximando cada vez mais nossos rostos.  
Conforme me aproximava ia vendo seu rosto ficar cada vez mais vermelho. Ele era tão fofo. Fui chegando mais perto, olhando em seus olhos, tão devagar que era torturante. Ele desviou os olhos dos meus, em direção a minha boca. Aproveitei para olhar a dele. Enfim, ele fechou os olhos, fiz o mesmo e o beijei.  
No começo, um beijo calmo, para não assustá-lo. Então, pedi passagem com a língua. Ele concedeu na mesma hora. Quase não acreditei. Minha língua explorava sua boca. Ele era delicioso. Então, senti, um pouco tímida, sua língua, que abraçava a minha. Sua mão que não estava segurando a minha se apoiou na minha barriga. Nesta hora, achei que ele tentaria me empurrar, mas ele só apoiou a mão ali.

*Key POV*  
Ai, meu Deus. Meu estômago não para. Está dando tantas cambalhotas que parece que engoli mil e uma borboletas. Quase não acredito que ele me beijou. Tão bom. Acho que isso é a melhor coisa que eu já fiz. Como que essa criança sabe beijar tão bem? Ai, meu Deus, que criança o que? Crianças não sabem fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ai, como isso é tão bom, parece que vou derreter.  
Infelizmente, ainda somos humanos e tivemos de nos separar por falta de ar. Ainda mato esse oxigênio ~só que não~. Aproveitei que o ar faltou para olhá-lo. Como ele era lindo. E estava me encarando. Droga, não gosto quando me encaram. Ainda mais depois de um beijo desses. Vou morrer de vergonha. Cadê um buraco? Vou dar uma de avestruz...

*Taemin POV*  
Minha nossa! Como ele beija bem. Por que o ar tinha que faltar? Desde que nos separamos, não sei o que fazer. Eu quero beijá-lo de novo, mas ele está me olhando tão corado que tenho medo de arriscar.  
\- Key... – Suspirei e ele me fitou de olhos arregalados. Soltei uma risadinha, ao que ele fez um bico. – Você é muito fofo! Sabe há quanto tempo eu queria ter feito isso?  
Ele me olhou em dúvida e negou com a cabeça, completamente envergonhado. Impressão minha ou ele perdeu a voz?  
\- Há muito, muito tempo. – Respondi, sem tirar os olhos dos dele.  
\- Mas... Por que? – Parece que a voz dele voltou... – Por que só agora?  
\- Não sei. – Respondi sinceramente. – Por que a pergunta? – Rebati, vendo o corar ainda mais. Sorri.  
\- Eu também queria. – Respondeu num fio de voz, olhando para baixo, brincando com os próprios dedos, sinal de que estava nervoso. Meu sorriso se alargou.  
Levantei seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para mim. Ele estava com uma expressão muito fofa. Suspirei e falei:  
\- E por que parar por aqui? – Vi seus olhos se arregalarem, mas não esperei uma confirmação, e puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu...

*Key POV*  
Ai, meu santo deus, o que foi isso? Será que ele quer... Ah! Não pode, ele é uma criança... Eu que estou ouvindo coisas. Não posso estar raciocinando direito com esse beijo...  
O beijo continuou e o clima não parava de esquentar. Ele separou o beijo, apenas para tomar meus lábios nos dele novamente, mal me dando tempo de respirar. Eu estava nas nuvens, delirando completamente.  
Até que uma voz me traz de volta ao chão.  
\- Descobri porque não encontrávamos eles... – Falou Minho. De onde ele veio? – Eles sumiram para ficar nessa putaria...

*Taemin POV*  
Olhei para o Minho, separando-me de Key, e fuzilei-o com os olhos. Os meninos estavam com ele e todos, sem exceção, olhavam-nos com sorrisos maliciosos.  
Voltei a olhar para meu amor, ele estava envergonhado, muito envergonhado, tava quase roxo. Eu sei que eu deveria estar preocupado, mas ele fica fofo assim, e eu gosto de roxo, me processem.  
\- É... Parece que devia estar boa a festinha particular, eles nem nos respondem... – Falou o Jonghyun. É, hora de os dinossauros entrarem em extinção novamente...

*Key POV*  
\- Seu babaca, cala a boca. – Taemin falou. – Você pode tratar de deixar a gente em paz que senão eu conto o que você faz todo dia, quando o Minho vai tomar banho.  
O Jong arregalou os olhos, parece que o Tae sabia de alguma coisa interessante. Se for o que eu estou pensando, melhor eu entrar na brincadeira... A diva está de volta, bitches.  
\- Verdade, é muito feio o que você faz, Jong, querido, não ia ser legal o Minho descobrir...  
\- Descobrir o que? O que você faz, Jong? – Minho nem desconfia... Quero só ver a cara dele da revelação bombástica. Vejo Jong me olhar, desesperado, negando com a cabeça.  
Ia abrindo a boca para falar, quando sou interrompido...

*Taemin POV*  
\- Ah, lembrei! Eu não estava entendendo antes, mas vocês estão falando de quando o Jong espia o Minho no banho, né? Eu vi isso aquela vez que alguém sumiu com meu frango e fui investigar quem era o criminoso...  
\- Hyung! – Jong gritou, cortando ele, e foi a vez de Minho ficar corado. Eu estava às gargalhadas, assim como meu bebê. – Minho, não acredite nele, é mentira!  
\- Mentira, é? Minho deveria ver as fotos pervertidas que você tem dele no seu computador... – Falei, rindo. Minho corou mais ainda.  
\- Como assim? Que fotos? – Minho estava muito corado e confuso.  
\- Nenhuma, Minho-ah, é zoeira deles... – Jong tentava se librar, mas meu amor não deixou.  
\- Minho, são fotos daquela vez que você bebeu um monte e acordou pelado, lembra? – Key disse, segurando o riso, enquanto Minho arregalava os olhos, quase roxo, Jong corava um pouquinho e eu gargalhava, seguido por Onew. Já disse que adoro quando meu amor é malvado? Pois então, adoro. – Mas, não se preocupe, eu não deixei ele abusar de você... Acho.  
Isso bastou para que Minho saísse correndo, em direção a saída, seguido por um dinossauro que tentava se explicar.  
Onew ria e nos disse, enquanto se afastava, na direção dos dois bocós:  
\- Não demorem muito, temos que ir embora...

*Key POV*  
Fiquei observando o líder se afastar e quase dou um pulo quando sinto uma mão na minha nuca.  
Olho para Taemin, que me beija novamente. Alguns segundos depois, ele separa o beijo, dizendo algo que me faz querer ser um avestruz novamente:  
\- Temos que ir... Mas, não se preocupe, em casa a gente termina o que eles interromperam. – Ele disse, me arrastando pelo caminho seguido pelos outros anteriormente. De onde essa criança tira essas coisas? Criança, pfft. Pelo jeito, vou descobrir um lado do Tae que não é de uma criança mais cedo do que eu imagino.


End file.
